This invention relates to electrical outlet safety devices. More particularly, it relates to electrical outlet safety apparatus which inhibit access to an unused outlet and prevent contact with energized plug prongs.the risk of shock.
Each year, thousands of people, including many children, receive an electrical shock when they (a) touch an exposed energized plug prong which is connected to a wall mounted receptacle, or (b) insert a metal object into an unused receptacle. Contact with a plug prong may occur when the plug prongs are only partially inserted into the receptacle, thereby leaving a portion of the plug prongs exposed. Contact with a receptacle may occur because an unused receptacle is normally uncovered, thereby presenting an open invitation for a child to insert something into the receptacle.
There have been various attempts to eliminate or reduce these problems. One approach is to provide a wall outlet having extended rings surrounding each receptacle, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,439 issued to Piedmont. The extended rings hide the energized plug contacts. In addition, Piedmont teaches the use of a cap to be placed over the extended rings when the receptacle is not in use.
Other techniques include the use of a slide cover mechanism to cover the receptacle when not in use, such as the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,818 issued to Poirier.
The Piedmont device is usable only with a plug of a certain size, and the Poirier device, while preventing someone from inserting metal objects into the receptacle while the receptacle is not in use, does not prevent electrical shock due to exposed energized plug contacts. In addition, a child may easily move the Poirier slide cover, thereby exposing the receptacle.